I don't want you to leave
by SuperSexySlytherin
Summary: This is what I think would have really happened between Kate and Richie after she kissed him in 1x06 !WARNING! Contains Rape


Kate leaned back, her eyes widening as she thought about what it was she had just done. She had come looking for Richie, she had hoped to persuade him to let them leave. She hadn't planned on kissing him, but she got swept away by her emotions, and without thinking she had leaned in and pressed her lips to his.

Now, as she starred into his blue eyes, she watched as his pupil's grew with lust, she immediately regretted her actions. She wanted to move, but she was frozen to her spot on the couch, as he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers forcefully. She tried to lean back, but he grabbed the back of her head and held it in place, she felt him bite diwn on her bottom lip just enough to make her open her mouth, and let his tongue in. She started fighting, and as soon as he let go she jumped up a tried to run for the door. She was almost there when she was tackled from behind.

**KATE'S POV***

It was difficult to breathe with richie laying on top of my back. He started to get off of me and as he stood up I kicked him in the groin and watched him sink to the floor. I sat there in shock before i ran to the door again only to have it slamed in my face and to be pushed into it, i felt his arms on either side of me and his body pressed against mine. He flipped me around and i immediately tried to hit him in the face but he caught my hand in his. He quickly grabbed my other hand and brought them both above my head.

He ripped me away from the door and pulled me over to the couch we had just sat on not moments ago. He grabbed my shoulders and forcefully pushed me back down.

"Richie, what are you doing? This isn't you. You're a good man. You won't hurt me." I tried to remain calm, tried to believe the words that came out of my mouth, but something in Richie's eyes told me he wasn't the same.

"Kate..." Richie said in a breathy voice. He held my face firmly between his hands as he kissed me hard. I tried to turn my face away, but I was caught in his iron grip.

"Please don't do this Richie." I pleaded with him. "You're a good man. Don't do this to yourself. Don't do this to me. Please don't hurt me." My voice was barely above a whisper. I was shaking in Richie's grip, but I wasn't trying to fight him. Not now at least. I knew he was stronger than me, much stronger anyways.

"I can't promise that but I'll try." He replied, letting go and pulling back. I almost sighed in relief, but it got stuck in my throat as I saw him starting to undo his belt. "I just want you to feel what I'm feeling."

"No please Richie. I'm begging you!" I was getting more and more panicked with each word, as Richie grabbed my hands, pulled them together and wrapped his hand around my wrist. He was pushing me down, until I was lying flat on my back. "No, please, no..." I was wriggling and trying to push him off, but he was just too strong for me.

"Stop trying to fight. It will feel good if you just let it happen." Richie whispered in my ear. As He proceeded to take his knife from his pocket, and start running it under my top. The metal was cold against my untouched flesh, and i squeezed my eyes, trying to prevent the tears that were starting to form from showing. I just kept muttering "no" over and over again, but it didn't help anything. He just ignored me and my please. When he slid the knife under the middle of my bra, and in one fast slide cut it open before ripping open my top, I opened my eyes with a loud gasp. He peeled the two sides of my now ruined top away from my soft skin. As soon as I felt the cold air on my exposed breasts, I started screaming as loud as i could. I tried my best to wriggle free from his grasp but it only seemed to turn him on more. I could feel his growing erection pressing against my leg, i never felt anything like that before it terrified me.

"Help! Somebody, please!" I was screaming at the top of my lungs, but nobody came. The music out in the club would easily drown out every sound that i made in the room. Nobody would hear me. The realization hit me hard, and I finally let the tears flow freely.

"Shh babygirl, it's alright. It will feel good." Richie murmured softly as he placed his free hand on one of my breasts. I let out another scream, trying to move and kick out of his grip, sobbing loudly. "It's alright." He repeated as he started to run his hand down my body, ignoring my helpless pleading cries. His finger reached the hem of my jeans, and I stiffened like a board under his touch, completely out of breath from screaming and crying.

He undid the button of my jeans, and pulled them down my legs, i felt the material scrape along my legs as i tried to kick out at him with all of my might. He took off his blazer and started unbuttoning his shirt. All i could do was sit and watch as this man - a man I put my trust in- was about to defile me.

He slid his pants and boxers down his legs. I watched as his cock sprung out as he layed on top of me.

He took his knife and cut my underwear on either side.

"Are you a virgin Kate?" I heard him ask. With tears flowing down my face i nodded and then i watched as he smiled and licked his lips. He leaned his head down and latched his mouth onto my left breast while still holding my wrists in his hands. He sat up and reached his hand between us and lined himself up. I started to cry harder as i felt him push into me. It felt like i was being ripped in two, he was barely inside me but i already felt like i was going to die. As I felt him hit my barrier i tensed.

"This is the worst part Kate." He whispered in my ear.

The next thing i knew he slammed his hips into mine, ripping my hymen apart and fully setting himself inside me. I screamed in agonizing pain and gripped onto the sides of the old beaten up couch as he moved in and out of me. He let go of my wrists and pulled my legs around his waist as he pounded into me. i faintly remember hearing him say "This is where you're supposed to be." as he started moving faster and harder his grip on my legs was unbearabley painful but it took my mind away from the fire of loing my virginity. Richie started groaning and gasping as his hot seed sprayed inside me. He pulled out of me and kissed me on the forehead before putting his clothes on and telling me "I dont want you to leave." He turned around and walked out the door leaving me broken and bleeding on the couch. Not a second later Seth walks in and stops "No. no. no. no..." he just stares at me as i curl into a ball to hide myself.

He pulls off his jacket and wraps it around me. "I'm going to go get something I'll be right back." He says "No! Don't leave me alone. Please" i beg. I flinch as he sits down on the couch. He puts his arm around me and just hold me, I lean on him and start to feel drowsy. I stowly let the sweet emptiness of sleep wash over me.

**THE END**

**I hope you all enjoyed my little story let me know if you want a part two about Kate and Seth's relationship after this. -sexy slytherin **


End file.
